bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Toa Mata
Toa Matat olivat ryhmä Toia, joiden Kohtalo oli herättää Mata Nui. He muuttuivat myöhemmin Toa Nuviksi. Historiaa Toa Matat luotiin 100 000 vuotta sitten Artakhalla ja heidät herätettiin Daxialla jonka jälkeen Hydraxon koulutti heidät taisteluun. Monien Karda Nuilla tapahtuneiden seikkailujen jälkeen heidän kohtalokseen valittiin Suuren hengen herättäjiksi jos hänelle joskus tapahtuisi jotain. Suuren mullistuksen aikaan Toat laukaistiin valtamereen kanisterissa Mata Nuin nukahtamishetkellä. Suunnitelmana oli, että kanisterit rantautuisivat saarelle joka tunnetaan Mata Nuina ja sitten Toat menisivät Metru Nuille Kini-Nuin/Mangaian kautta, mutta kanistereihin tuli toimintahäiriö ja ne kelluivat tuhat vuotta Aqua Magnan pinnalla. Ajelehtiminen loppui kun Av-Matoran nimeltään Takua käynnisti vahingossa hätävaramekanismin keräämällä Toa-kivet jotka Toa Metrut olivat sijoittaneet saarelle tuhat vuotta aiemmin. Toa matojen matka oli kestänyt tuhat vuotta, kuitenkin; ensiksi heidän lihaksensa ja orgaaniset kudoksensa murenivat ja he saapuivat Mata Nuille palasina ja heidän täytyi uudelleenrakentaa itsensä; toiseksi pitkä horros oli aiheuttanut muistinmenetyksen, pakottaen heidät luottamaan ulkopuolisiin tietoihin kun heidän muistonsa hitaasti sekoittuivat. left|thumb|200px|Toa Matat Mangaiassa. Kun he olivat saapuneet saarelle (ja korjanneet itsensä) Toa Matat tapasivat kukin oman Turagansa - aiemmat Toa Metrut - he kuulivat Makutan uhkauksista ja tehtävästään: jokaisen Toan täytyi kerätä kuusi Suurta Kanohi naamiota - Hau, Kaukau, Miru, Pakari, Kakama ja Akaku - ennen kuin he pystyisivät kohtaamaan Makutan. Pian sen jälkeen Toat tapasivat toisensa - vaikka he eivät muistaneet toisiaan, Tulen Toa nimeltään Tahu kohosi pian tiimin johtajaksi. Yksilöllisten seikkailujen ja takaiskujen jälkeen Toat suostuivat vastahakoisesti toimimaan tiiminä. Tiimityöskentely osoittautui ratkaisevaksi Voiman Kanohi naamioiden keräämisessä; ensimmäisessä taisteluusa Makutaa vastaan hänen Mangaia-nimisessään pesässään; Bohrok-sodissa; ja epätoivoisessa taistelussa Bahrageja vastaan Mata Nuin saaren puolesta. Kun he olivat voittaneet Bahragit, Toat putosivat suuriin putkiin jotka olivat täynnä sähköistä Protodermistä, joka tunnetaan sen kyvystä muuttaa tai tuhota; altistuminen Protodermikselle muutti Toa Matat Toa Nuviksi. Paljon myöhemmin Kanohi Ignika muutti Tahun takaisin Toa Mataksi. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Matat nukutettiin sen varalta että Mata Nui vaipuisi uneen. Näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt vaan Toa Tuyet löysi salaisen paikan Coliseumilta jossa hän sai tehtyä valesignaalin joka herätti Matat. Tuyet kertoi Toa-tiimille että Makutain veljeskunta ja Pimeyden metsästäjät suunnittelevat maailman valtaamista, joten heidät pitäisi murskata ensin. Tuyet ja Matat perustivat Toa-imperiumin ja saivat tapettua lähes kaikki Veljeskunnan ja Metsästäjien jäsenet. Kun Imperiumi lähetti joukot tappamaan Nynrah-haamuja Pohatu kauhistui ja erosi Imperiumista perustaen oman vastarintaryhmänsä johon kuuluivat, Lesovikk, Suojelija, Ahkmou, Kodan, Pimeys, Teridax, Kojol ja Krika. Kun Takanuva saapui vaihtoehtoismaailmaan Tahu ja Kopaka ottivat hänet vangikseen. Vähän aikaa vapautumisensa jälkeen Takanuva yhdessä Pohatun vastarintalaisten kanssa hyökkäsi Coliseumiin. Taistelun aikana Gali, Kopaka, Tahu ja Lewa saivat surmansa. Jäsenet left|thumb|150px|Toa Matat. *Tahu, Tulen Toa *Gali, Veden Toa *Onua, Maan Toa *Lewa, Ilman Toa *Kopaka, Jään Toa *Pohatu, Kiven Toa Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' Sarjakuvat *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''Secret of the Swarm'' *''Into the Nest'' *''Bohrok-sarjakuva'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva -mainossarjakuva'' *''Fractures'' Muut kanooniset *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Wall of History'' *''Toa Nuva -mainos-CD'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''Agori Defender'' [[Kuva:Toa_Matat_Bionicle_The_Gamessa.png|thumb|left|150px|Toa Matat Bionicle: The Gamessa]] Katso myös *Toa Nuva *Luokka:Toa Matojen/Nuvien kuvat en:Toa Mata Luokka:Toa Mata